


Dziewiątka

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, HanCon w tle, Human AU, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Unexpected Feels, przygodny seks
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: Tego wieczora Gavin polował na szczególny typ. Zwykle nie był tak wybredny – wystarczało, że facet spojrzał na niego dłużej niż przelotnie i Reed natychmiast podchodził do niego z drinkiem i propozycją. Ale dzisiaj miał ochotę na coś więcej. A przynajmniej więcej niż zwyczajowy szybki numerek na tyłach baru.





	1. Chapter 1

Piątkowe wieczory były dla Gavina świętością. Choćby komisariat walił się i palił, choćby Fowler groził wpisem do akt, potrąceniem z pensji, a nawet degradacją, Gavin trzymał się twardo swojej zasady. Wpisy się mnożyły, ale potrącenia wyrównywane były podwyżkami, bo Gavin był, kurwa, dobry w swojej robocie, i nawet kapitan nie miał serca - ani prawa - degradować go za posiadanie jednego - JEDNEGO - nienegocjowalnego wolnego dnia w tygodniu. Nagłe wezwanie w sobotni wieczór? Nie ma problemu. Nocny dyżur z niedzieli na poniedziałek? Spoko. Piątek po siedemnastej? Gavin ulatniał się i do rana nie istniał dla nikogo z pracy, chyba że do świętowania dołączała Chen. Tylko jej na to pozwalał, bo i tak zwykle zostawiała go, zanim minęła godzina.

Świętowanie odbywało się w „Jerychu”. Knajpa była na tyle duża, że Gavin pozostawał w niej anonimowy dla reszty gości, i na tyle mała, że barmani go kojarzyli i stawiali przed nim jego zamówienie, jeszcze zanim zdążył otworzyć usta. Idealny układ.

Tego wieczora Gavin polował na szczególny typ. Zwykle nie był tak wybredny – wystarczało, że facet spojrzał na niego dłużej niż przelotnie i Reed natychmiast podchodził do niego z drinkiem i propozycją. Ale dzisiaj miał ochotę na coś więcej. A przynajmniej więcej niż zwyczajowy szybki numerek na tyłach baru.

Dostrzegł go, kiedy zaczynał już mieć nieco w czubie. Ciemnowłosy, o ostrym profilu, ubrany w ciemny golf i ciemny płaszcz. Doskonały.

Gavin wlał w siebie resztę wódki i podniósł się chwiejnie. Kurwa. Wypił więcej niż mu się wydawało. Ale nie szkodzi, nie szkodzi. To nigdy Gavinowi nie przeszkadzało. Poczłapał wzdłuż szeregu siedzących przy barze frajerów, nie spuszczając wzroku z mężczyzny. Z każdym krokiem utwierdzał się w swoim wyborze.

\- Hej, pięknisiu – wybełkotał, opierając się ciężko łokciem o kontuar. - Często tu przychodzisz?

Mężczyzna odwrócił ku niemu głowę i Gavin aż się zatchnął z wrażenia. Z bliska nieznajomy był jeszcze atrakcyjniejszy. Młodszy, przede wszystkim. Możliwe, że nawet młodszy od Gavina, ale tak jak wszystko w wyglądzie i zachowaniu Reeda krzyczało „zaniedbany drań z kompleksem tatusia”, tak wszystko w ciemnowłosym mężczyźnie mówiło „trzymam życie za mordę i ono mi za to dziękuje”. Stroboskopowe, zmieniające kolor światła „Jerycha” tańczyły po jego bladej twarzy, podkreślając jej zdecydowane, ale i delikatne rysy. Pojedynczy niesforny kosmyk wymykający się z idealnie ułożonej fryzury mile łaskotał libido Reeda.

\- Tylko kiedy mam ochotę na przygodny seks. – odparł mężczyzna po chwili. Prosto do sedna zatem. Świetnie.

\- To się zajebiście składa, ja tak samo. Co tydzień – dorzucił Gavin. Poniewczasie uświadomił sobie, że mogło to zabrzmieć nieco desperacko. Z oczu nieznajomego wyczytał, że właśnie tak zabrzmiało.

Ciemnowłosy obrzucił go nie do końca pochlebnym spojrzeniem, od głów do stóp i z powrotem, od niechcenia przesuwając opuszkiem palca po krawędzi swojej prawie pustej szklanki. Gavin wyprostował się na całą niezbyt imponującą wysokość i puścił do niego oko. Prawdopodobnie. Bardziej prawdopodobne było, że dwoje jego oczu mrugnęło bez jakiejkolwiek koordynacji. Coś we wzroku nieznajomego sprawiało, że Gavin czuł się jak krowa na jarmarku. Oceniany. Wyceniany. Podobało mu się to. Wysunął wyzywająco podbródek. W końcu oczy ciemnowłosego nabrały szczególnego wyrazu, jakby mężczyzna doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej dzisiaj nie trafi. Normalny człowiek poczułby się obrażony, ale Gavin zdążył się przyzwyczaić do sposobu, w jaki na niego patrzono. Ten wzrok mówił mu, że i tak dostanie to, czego chce. Powód nie był ważny.

\- Idź do toalety – zdecydował ciemnowłosy. - Czekaj tam na mnie.

Gavin zadrżał, słysząc ten autorytatywny ton. O tak. Tak, kurwa. Dzisiaj wreszcie dostanie dokładnie to, czego chce.

Wyszczerzył się, zasalutował i odszedł dużo pewniejszym krokiem.

W kiblu zdążył się wynudzić i nieco wytrzeźwieć, zanim ciemnowłosy się pojawił.

\- Nie śpieszyło ci się, co? – Gavin oparł się ramieniem o pustą kabinę. – Potrzebowałeś trochę płynnej odwagi? – dodał, bo policzki tamtego były zarumienione.

Mężczyzna – chłopak w zasadzie, ale może tylko tak młodo wyglądał? – rzucił mu nieporuszone spojrzenie. Był od Gavina wyższy o głowę. Cudownie.

\- Nie widziałem potrzeby, żeby się śpieszyć. Wiedziałem, że i tak poczekasz.

Gavin oblizał wargi. No tak. Gość był nie tylko seksowny jak cholera, ale i spostrzegawczy. Tym lepiej. Może Gavin nie będzie musiał nic mówić. Może tamten się domyśli, czego Reed od niego chce.

Żeby przejął kontrolę.

Chyba się domyślił, bo Gavin w mgnieniu oka został wepchnięty do kabiny i przyparty do ścianki, i zanim się zorientował, wydawał przeciągłe jęki w usta bruneta. Jezu, ten język. Giętki, długi, smakujący drogą whisky, tanimi papierosami i czymś słodkim, cukrowym. Gavin chciałby ssać go po wieki wieków amen. Z przerwą na ssanie czegoś innego, co już teraz wpijało mu się w brzuch.

Wczepił łapczywie palce w kołnierz mężczyzny i bezwstydnie otoczył jego biodra nogą, by móc stanąć na palcach drugiej i swobodnie ocierać się kroczem o imponującą zawartość spodni tamtego. Och tak. Gavin już teraz żałował, że będzie miał najwyżej pół godziny, by cieszyć się swoim niespodziewanym uśmiechem losu. Może po wszystkim zaproponuje tamtemu kawę u siebie? Czy coś. Gavin nie był najlepszy w te klocki. Szybki numerek w „Jerychu” był ostatnio szczytem jego romantycznych możliwości, ale to nie znaczy, że od czasu do czasu nie marzyło mu się coś dłuższego.

Przynajmniej na całą noc.

Gavin dość szybko przestał o tym myśleć, bo dłonie mężczyzny wśliznęły się pod jego koszulkę i dotarły do sutków, i uszczypnęły na tyle mocno, że Gavin oderwał się od ust nieznajomego, by wysapać:

\- Oż kurwa, tak…

Oddech bruneta owiewający jego policzek był gorący, wilgotny i, co Reed zauważył z dziką satysfakcją, nieco zdyszany. Mężczyzna patrzył na niego z namysłem.

\- Masz jakieś imię, czy wolisz się nie spoufalać?

Gavin przesunął językiem po nabrzmiałych wargach, zadowolony, gdy wzrok nieznajomego automatycznie się tam skierował. Ogarnęła go nagła chęć, by podać swoje prawdziwe imię, ale powstrzymał się.

\- Elijah.

Mężczyzna ujął go pod podbródek i odwrócił jego głowę w lewo i w prawo. Gavin zaczerwienił się, podniecony jak cholera.

\- Nie wyglądasz jak Elijah.

\- A wyglądam jak ktoś, kogo obchodzi, jak wygląda?

Wargi ciemnowłosego drgnęły nieznacznie.

\- Touché. Zatem, Elijah, na kolana i udowodnij mi, że jesteś wart mojej uwagi.

Pośpiech, z jakim Gavin spełnił polecenie, powinien go zażenować, ale Gavin nie należał do osób, które wstydzą się swoich upodobań. Objętość kabiny nie pozwalała mu wygodnie klęknąć i musiał wcisnąć kolano między stopy mężczyzny, ale miał to gdzieś. Uniósł głowę i wyszczerzył zęby, przesuwając dłońmi po udach bruneta.

\- A ty? Mam cię jakoś nazywać? Błagam, tylko nie mów „panie i władco”. Jestem na to za mało pijany.

Mężczyzna przechylił głowę.

\- Kuszące, ale nie skorzystam. Myślę, że na razie będziesz za bardzo zajęty, żeby zwracać się do mnie w jakikolwiek sposób.

Gavin zadrżał lekko. Bez słowa sięgnął do wybrzuszającego się przed nim rozporka i niemal się obślinił na widok tego, co ukazało się jego oczom. Alleluja, hosanna na wysokościach, śpiewajcie anioły. Jasny gwint, dziewięć cali jak nic. Dziewięć boskich cali unoszących się w całej swojej pulchnej, różowej glorii przed jego oczami niczym święty Graal przed którymś z rycerzy Okrągłego Stołu, Gavin nie miał pojęcia którym i w tej chwili mało go to obchodziło.

Brunet niniejszym zyskał w głowie Reeda pieszczotliwe imię Dziewiątka, a także sporej wielkości ołtarzyk, przed którym Gavin miał zamiar od dzisiaj codziennie trzepać kapucyna w ramach wyrażenia dozgonnej wdzięczności do swojego szczęśliwego numerka.

Gavin nabożnie ujął imponujący członek w dłoń i eksperymentalnie polizał wilgotną od preejakulatu główkę. O w mordę. Na jakiej diecie był ten facet, że smakował tak słodko? A może to Gavin zdążył już zapomnieć, jak smakuje czysty i zadbany mężczyzna. W „Jerychu” niewielu takich można było spotkać. Normalnie Reed miał to gdzieś, ale świadomość, że przypadkiem udało mu się znaleźć perłę w tym gnojowisku sprawiła... cóż, poczuł się zazdrosny, szczerze mówiąc. I terytorialny. Jakkolwiek idiotycznie by to nie brzmiało, Gavin postanowił sobie, że Dziewiątka będzie jego. Nawet jeśli mają dla siebie tylko pół godziny, Gavin zrobi wszystko, żeby mężczyzna dobrze go zapamiętał.

Dobrze, że miał czas się przygotować.

Gavin otworzył usta, otoczył wargami główkę i przymknął oczy, kiedy palce Dziewiątki wsunęły się w jego włosy. Zamruczał z zadowoleniem i zaczął delikatnie ssać, tylko po to, by po chwili cofnąć się i przesunąć językiem po pulsującej żyle biegnącej od podstawy członka do główki. Dziewiątka zasyczał i zacisnął mocniej palce. Reed rzucił mu nieco triumfujące spojrzenie, nie odrywając ust od rozgrzanego ciała. Przez dłuższy czas jedynie lizał je to drobnymi, to dłuższymi pociągnięciami języka, nie zważając na ponaglający go nacisk dłoni w jego włosach, ale w końcu nie był już w stanie dłużej się powstrzymywać. Dawno przestał przed sobą udawać, że nie lubi ssać fiuta. A kiedy fiut był tak spektakularny… Usta Gavina zdążyły naprodukować tyle śliny, że nie powinien mieć kłopotu z wciągnięciem całej tej dziewięciocalowej dobroci prościutko do gardła.

I nie miał.

Zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć nad sobą szepnięte z podziwem „o kurwa…”, a potem uszy wypełnił mu szum, a głowę błoga nicość, kiedy całe jego jestestwo skoncentrowało się na jednej czynności.

Drzwi do kibla otworzyły się nagle, wpuszczając łomot muzyki i męskie głosy. Reed drgnął, brutalnie wyrwany ze swojego osobistego Rajskiego Ogrodu. Próbował cofnąć głowę, ale Dziewiątka zacisnął mocniej palce w jego włosach i spokojnie przyciągnął skrzydło drzwi od ich kabiny. Gavin sapnął przez nos i otworzył szeroko oczy, na co Dziewiątka spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem i przyłożył palec do ust. Jego policzki były rozkosznie zarumienione, niesforny kosmyk włosów przylepiony do czoła – bardzo ładny obrazek. Reed zerknął w bok. Drzwi były tylko nieco przymknięte i przez szparę wciąż widział jedną z umywalek i lustro. Gdyby ktoś tam stanął, miałby niczym niezakłócony widok na dławiącego się fiutem Gavina. Dziewiątka był oczywiście całkowicie zasłonięty drzwiami.

Już nie mówiąc, że każdy mógł też próbować skorzystać z tej kabiny.

Gavin zerknął w górę. Dziewiątka wciąż na niego patrzył, jakby zupełnie nie interesowało go to, co działo się poza ich kabiną. W jakiś sposób Gavina to uspokoiło. Zagulgotał cichutko wokół spoczywającego mu na języku członka – Dziewiątka rozchylił usta i oblizał wargi – przymknął oczy i znów zaczął nadziewać na niego gardło, zdeterminowany, by przynajmniej na moment wziąć go tak głęboko, by jego nos zanurzył się w kręconych włosach łonowych. Determinacja się opłaciła, a nagrodą było dobiegające z góry zachwycone westchnięcie.

Gavin przecenił osobników własnej płci. Żaden z nich nie podszedł do umywalki.

\- Grzeczny chłopiec. A już sądziłem, że nie potrafisz być cicho – Dziewiątka pogłaskał go po włosach. – Wstawaj.

Reed obtarł ślinę z podbródka. Był pewien, że wygląda jak ostatnia zdzira – zaczerwieniony, zdyszany, spocony i obśliniony – ale Dziewiątka patrzył na niego z uśmiechem. Podniósł się i oparł plecami o ściankę kabiny, wyzywająco wysuwając do przodu biodra.

\- To co teraz? – Wciąż czuł w ustach smak mężczyzny i żałował, że tamten nie zdecydował się dojść mu w gardło. – Odwdzięczysz się?

Dziewiątka spojrzał w dół, na podłogę, jakby naprawdę to rozważał, ale skrzywił się i pokręcił głową. Reed mu się nie dziwił. Kibel „Jerycha” nie należał do najbardziej sanitarnych miejsc w Detroit. A Dziewiątka nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto lubi wcierać kolana swoich kosztownych spodni w cudze siki. Ile on mógł mieć lat? Wyglądał na późną dwudziestkę, ale emanował co najmniej dziesięć lat starszym autorytetem. Gavin miał trzydzieści sześć i wiedział, że niektórzy dają mu czterdzieści. Jego praca nie sprzyjała zdrowemu stylowi życia.

\- Nie mam za co się odwdzięczać, jeszcze nie skończyłem.

\- Mogę tam wrócić – Gavin uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Jeśli tego chcesz.

\- A ty zrobiłbyś wszystko, czego chcę, prawda?

Gavin przesunął językiem po wargach. W głosie Dziewiątki nie słychać było kpiny. Wydawał się szczerze zainteresowany.

\- Tak – odparł w końcu Gavin.

\- Odwróć się.

Reed posłuchał bez słowa, drżąc lekko, kiedy tamten sięgnął naokoło, by rozpiąć mu pasek i guziki. Silne dłonie ściągnęły spodnie poniżej pośladków i Gavin oparł policzek o chłodną ściankę i przymknął oczy, gdy długie palce zaczęły go badać.

Dziewiątka odetchnął, zaskoczony, owiewając gorącym oddechem kark Gavina. Reed zerknął przez ramię.

\- Nie śpieszyło ci się, więc musiałem jakoś spędzić ten czas.

Dziewiątka zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Zawsze jesteś taki hojny dla nieznajomych w barach, Elijah?

Gavin znów zamknął oczy.

\- Nie zawsze.

Mężczyzna nie skomentował. Reed westchnął, czując główkę tego boskiego potwora, wciąż wilgotną od jego śliny, napierającą na jego przygotowaną szparkę. Rozluźnił się, na ile mógł i wstrzymał oddech, ale wtedy Dziewiątka pchnął mocno i wszedł do samego końca, i Reed wybałuszył oczy i wydał przeciągły, bezwstydny jęk. Jego fiut, już od dawna na krawędzi orgazmu, wypluł z siebie pasemko preejakulatu i Gavin jedynie cudem powstrzymał się przed kompromitacją. Gość nawet cię jeszcze nie dotknął, do kurwy nędzy. Miej trochę godności, Reed.

Dziewiątka zaklął bezgłośnie tuż przy jego uchu, po czym wessał jego płatek i przygryzł go mocno, jakby chciał w ten sposób powstrzymać się przed wydawaniem dźwięków. Och nie, nie ma tak dobrze. Gavin zacisnął mięśnie i Dziewiątka sapnął bezsilnie.

\- Nie podskakuj, Eli – warknął i trzepnął Reeda mocno w pośladek.

Gavin uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Na sam dźwięk imienia kuzyna jego fiut stracił nieco animuszu i nie groził już przedwczesnym wytryskiem. To był jednak bardzo dobry pomysł, mimo że Reed nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, by usłyszeć własne imię wypowiadane tym aroganckim głosem. Ale podejrzewał, że to tylko rozpaliłoby go jeszcze bardziej.

Tylko że kiedy Dziewiątka nabrał tempa, nawet myśl o jego obmierzłym kuzynie przestała mieć jakąkolwiek moc.

\- Och tak, kurwa, kurwa, ja pierdolę – powtarzał Reed niczym litanię, kompletnie straciwszy kontrolę nad swoim językiem. Nigdy nie potrafił utrzymać go na wodzy podczas seksu, a teraz, kiedy Dziewiątka pieprzył go tak, że niemal wprasował go w ściankę kabiny, nawet knebel by go nie uratował.

Opuścił dłoń, by zacisnąć ją na własnym fiucie, ale Dziewiątka złapał ją, potem drugą, i przycisnął obie do ścianki nad głową Reeda.

\- Chyba żartujesz – syknął. – Pozwoliłem ci na to?

\- Kurwa, kurwa – wysapał elokwentnie w odpowiedzi Gavin. Było mu wszystko jedno, rozpychające go dziewięć cali sprawiało, że oczy Reeda zaczynały zezować, a podbrzusze przeszywały spazmy, dodatkowa stymulacja była całkowicie zbędna, zwłaszcza gdy Dziewiątka chwycił jego nadgarstki jedną dłonią, a drugą zacisnął mu na ustach, odchylił jego głowę i ugryzł w miękkie ciało między szyją a ramieniem.

Reed zaskomlał i doszedł, dygocząc na całym ciele. Tylko przyciśnięty do niego Dziewiątka powstrzymał go przed osunięciem się na podłogę. Dziewiątka, który dyszał głośno w jego szyję i pulsował w jego wnętrzu.

Kurwa. Zapomnieli o gumce.

Dziewiątka też musiał o tym pomyśleć, bo puścił go i wycofał się dość pośpiesznie.

\- Jestem czysty – zapewnił.

Gavin poczekał, aż jego oddech się wyrówna, po czym odwrócił się do niego.

\- Ja też. Metaforycznie mówiąc, bo praktycznie to wycieka ze mnie twoja sperma i w ogóle.

Napięcie widoczne na twarzy Dziewiątki zelżało i mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. Jezu, ależ był śliczny. Gavin oddałby swoją lewą nerkę za możliwość obudzenia się kiedyś w jego towarzystwie. Przekonania się, jak wygląda z zaspanym spojrzeniem i rozczochranymi od poduszki włosami.

Kurwa. Reed wpadł po uszy.

\- Um – powiedział, nagle speszony.

\- Dzięki, Eli – wpadł mu w słowo Dziewiątka. – Do zobaczenia kiedyś.

\- Um. Jasne. Bywaj.

Dziewiątka skinął głową, podszedł do lustra, poprawił ubranie, obejrzał się na niego jeszcze raz i wyszedł, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Gavin został, ociekając własną i cudzą spermą.

***

\- Widziałeś tego młodego, co jeździ z Andersonem? Ulalaaa – Chen cmoknęła się w palce z aprobatą. – Dziesięć na dziesięć, nie wykopałabym z łóżka. Anderson chyba też nie, bo wodzi za nim oczami jak cielę za krową. Myślisz, że się pieprzą?

\- Hm? – spytał nieuważnie Gavin, sprawdzając, czy program na pewno zastąpił wszystkie „pierdoły” w raporcie „świadkami”. Był XXI wiek, kurwa, a człowiek nadal musiał wykonywać robotę za komputery. Jebane maszyny.

\- Jezus, Reed, ty na serio? Mówię do ciebie.

\- Ale co mówisz, bo ja nie słucham. – Jedna „pierdoła” uniknęła czystki. Reed wykasował ją i wpisał na jej miejsce nazwisko świadka.

\- Że Anderson przygruchał sobie niezłą dupeczkę, na sto procent w twoim guście. Serio nie zauważyłeś? Taki ślicznotek z loczkiem. Transfer z Baltimore. Podobno komuś tam podpadł, więc zesłali go do nas.

\- Mam od chuja roboty, Tina, nie mam czasu na dupeczki – westchnął Gavin.

\- Bo ci uwierzę. Wychodzimy w ten piątek?

\- Jasne. Trzeba regularnie czyścić rury, nie?

Chen zarechotała i klepnęła go po plecach.

\- Oto mój Gavin!

Minęły już dwa miesiące od piątku, w którym Gavin spotkał w „Jerychu” potencjalną miłość swojego życia - słowa Chen, nie jego. Reed wspomniał jej jedynie o dziewięciu calach, a ona od razu wyciągnęła własne wnioski. Dwa miesiące, osiem piątków i ani jednej Dziewiątki, mimo że Gavin za każdym razem siedział przy barze niemal do ostatniej chwili i dopiero nieznośne poczucie osamotnienia skłaniało go wreszcie do skierowania uwagi na towar gorszej jakości. Bywały chwile, gdy miał zamiar po prostu wrócić do domu, nie zaliczywszy niczego poza srogim rozczarowaniem.

Naprawdę wpadł po samiuśkie uszy. Kurwa mać.

Gavin z ulgą zamknął dokument i odchylił się w fotelu, wyciągając ramiona do góry. Kręgosłup wyprostował mu się z bolesnym chrupnięciem. Chryste, ile by dał za porządny masaż, najlepiej taki, w którym ktoś deptałby mu po plecach. Na samą myśl Reed poczuł miłe mrowienie w podbrzuszu. Sięgnął po kawę, by choć trochę rozjaśniła mu mózg, od jakiegoś czasu pracujący na spowolnionych obrotach. Była zimna.

\- Kurwa! – Gavin zerknął na zegarek. Pisał ten pierdolony raport od czterech godzin. Minęło już południe, a Gavin od rana nie miał nic w ustach, poza obowiązkowym papierosem przed wejściem na komisariat.

Najwyższy czas na zasłużoną przerwę.

\- Pączki? – spytała Chen, widząc, że Reed się podnosi.

\- Pizza – pokazał jej telefon komórkowy, z którego przed chwilą wysłał zamówienie.

\- Bosko. Pepperoni?

\- Co cię to obchodzi, to moja pizza. Zamów sobie własną, pasożycie.

\- Ale z ciebie jednak chuj, Reed.

\- Jesteś tym, co jesz, Chen.

\- Amen. Dzisiaj mam ochotę być twoją pizzą pepperoni.

\- Jezu, ale z ciebie sępica. Będziesz mi wisieć.

Chen wyszczerzyła się radośnie i podążyła za Reedem do socjalnego.

Kwadrans później wspólnie odgrywali scenę z „Zakochanego kundla” przy pomocy roztopionego sera. Akurat ten moment wybrał Anderson, by pokazać swojemu nowemu podopiecznemu życie w siedzibie głównej DPD.

\- A, cudownie. Connor, poznałeś już kwiat naszej społeczności, teraz pora poznać szambo, na którym ten kwiat rośnie. Plus oficer Chen.

\- Pierdol się, Anderson – Gavin, nie odwracając się, uniósł rękę z wyprostowanym środkowym palcem. – Wracaj do swojego baru.

\- Możesz tu zaobserwować całkowity brak szacunku wobec starszego stopniem i wiekiem współpracownika oraz jego skutki. Obecny tu detektyw Reed ma na swoim koncie więcej dyscyplinarek niż reszta psiarni razem wzięta.

\- Zazdrosny? Gdybyś nie był pupilkiem Fowlera, to ty byłbyś na pierwszym miejscu – Gavin wreszcie odwrócił się, ponaglany wymownymi klepnięciami w kolano, jakie pod stołem serwowała mu Chen.

Zakrztusił się pepperoni.

Nie dlatego, że porucznik Anderson najwyraźniej w końcu przypomniał sobie o istnieniu grzebienia i maszynki do golenia, choć w innych okolicznościach już samo to zasłużyłoby na zaskoczone wciągnięcie powietrza i może nawet małą fanfarę od gołych cherubinków.

Dlatego, że Gavin znał tę twarz i ten niesforny kosmyk włosów.

\- Dzień dobry – odezwał się z miłym uśmiechem Dziewiątka. – Jestem Connor. Connor Erkhart. Przedtem Baltimore, teraz Detroit, raczej już na stałe.

Gavin otworzył usta, w pełni świadomy tego, że zwisało z nich pasmo mozzarelli. Poczuł, jak jego policzki robią się coraz gorętsze. Wsiorbnął szybko ser, przesunął językiem po zębach, sprawdzając, czy nic na nich nie ma, przełknął, a wszystko to pod świdrującym spojrzeniem brązowych oczu. Zabawne, w "Jerychu" był pewien, że te oczy były szare i zimne jak lód.

\- Gej, Gejvin, Gavin znaczy. Um. Gavin Reed.

\- Reed? Od sprawy Heidera? – Oczy młodego detektywa zaświeciły się i Gavin napuszył się lekko. – Analizowaliśmy tę sprawę na zajęciach! Dużo się dzięki niej nauczyłem. Świetna robota.

Jezus, tylko nie to. Gavin ścisnął uda, czując, jak jego krocze budzi się do życia pod wpływem pochwały Dzie… Connora.

\- Um. Dzięki.

\- Reed, dobrze się czujesz? – Anderson spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zamiar mieć zawał.

\- Mam uczulenie na ofiary losu – warknął Gavin.

\- Więc musi ci być ciężko żyć z samym sobą – skomentował porucznik. – Chodź, Connor, musimy skończyć ten raport.

\- Miło było poznać, detektywie Reed – Erkhart uśmiechnął się i odwrócił, by pogrążyć się w rozmowie z Andersonem.

\- Stary, ślinisz się – Chen pacnęła Gavina w ramię. – Mówiłam, że to dupeczka w twoim guście, nie?

Reed uśmiechnął się mdło i przełknął ślinę, odprowadzając Dzie… Connora wzrokiem.

Nie rozpoznał go. Dziewiątka go nie rozpoznał.

Albo kompletnie nie pamiętał.

Gavin spojrzał na swoją pizzę, zupełnie pozbawiony apetytu.

Może i był chujem, jak twierdziła Chen. Nawet na pewno.

Ale nawet chuje mają serce. I chujowe serce Gavina zostało właśnie złamane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tylko Gavin mógłby zakochać się w kimś, kto go raz przeleciał w ciemnym kiblu XD
> 
> Erkhart, bo brzmi jak po polsku wymawiane RK, bo ja to tak zawsze wymawiam, nawet jak czytam fik po angielsku XD No i ma koncówkę jak nazwisko Bryana Decharta, więc tego.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SKOŃCZONE *tłumy szaleją*
> 
> Jak zwykle napisałam coś zupełnie innego niż planowałam. Ale podoba mi się.  
> Specjalne podziękowania dla @memfimori na twitterze za Kolędnika :D I dla wszystkich, którzy mnie wspierają <3
> 
> Smacznego!

Kolejne tygodnie były dla Gavina koszmarem. Z początku robił wszystko - w granicach własnej, subiektywnie definiowanej subtelności - by odświeżyć Dziewiątce pamięć. W strategicznych momentach przechylał się przez biurko bądź upuszczał długopis. Wspominał nazwę “Jerycho” i imię „Elijah” tak często jak się dało, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń i dziwnych spojrzeń. Zgromadził kolekcję lizaków i nabrał zwyczaju lizania i ssania za każdym razem, gdy detektyw Erkhart zjawiał się na komisariacie, aż od nadmiaru cukru zaczynała mu drgać powieka. Wyśledził, kiedy i gdzie Erkhart najczęściej wychodził na papierosa, i zawsze czekał na niego na dachu, oparty niedbale o ścianę, z jedną stopą podciągniętą do góry i biodrami wysuniętymi - subtelnie - do przodu, z papierosem zwisającym zawadiacko spomiędzy warg.

Nic z tego, Erkhart wciąż tylko uśmiechał się uprzejmie i obojętnie i na jego oczach bezwstydnie flirtował z cholernym Andersonem, któremu za każdym razem aż łapy drżały z chcicy, by obmacać swojego młodego partnera gdzieś w archiwum.

(Żałosne, prychał do siebie Gavin, wciskając własne drżące dłonie do kieszeni kurtki.)

Więc Gavin, jak to Gavin, z jednej skrajności natychmiast popadł w następną i znienawidził Dziewiątkę na amen.

\- Co cię, kurwa, ugryzło? – nie wytrzymał Anderson, kiedy Gavin po raz kolejny w niewyszukanych słowach podważył teorię Connora.

\- To, że dopuszczają teraz do służby byle kogo, byle miał ładną buźkę – warknął Reed, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. – Gołym okiem widać, że to alibi jest lewe.

\- Zapewniam, detektywie Reed, że nie dostałem tej pracy ze względu na mój wygląd – uszy Erkharta zapłonęły z gniewu.

\- Może, ale założę się, że w ten sposób ją utrzymujesz – Gavin odchylił się w krześle, wymownym spojrzeniem wędrując od Erkharta do Andersona i z powrotem.

\- Czy ty coś, kurwa, insynuujesz, kutafonie? – Hank zacisnął pięści, ale Gavin parsknął i machnął ręką.

\- Chuj ci w oko, nie muszę insynuować czegoś, co jest oczywiste. Tak jak to, że to alibi jest pierdolonym łgarstwem.

Przed wzajemnym mordobiciem powstrzymało ich pojawienie się kapitana, który, jak Reed był pewien, właśnie po to kazał rozmieścić kamery w każdym kącie, by zawsze móc pilnować ze swojego szklanego pudełka, żeby do niczego nie doszło, kiedy on i Anderson znajdowali się w zasięgu swoich głosów. Jeśli było coś, czego Fowler nienawidził bardziej niż papierologii, była to papierologia związana z wpisywaniem kolejnych nagan do dokumentów swoich dwóch najlepszych śledczych.

Humor Reeda jeszcze się pogorszył, kiedy następnego dnia Connor podszedł do niego z kubkiem świeżej kawy i przeprosinami.

\- Miał pan rację, detektywie Reed. Alibi było nieprawdziwe. Powinienem był zdać się na pańskie doświadczenie.

Gavin wyminął go bez słowa, potrącając po drodze ramieniem. Miał nadzieję, że kawa wypadnie Erkhartowi z ręki, ale tamten jakimś cudem ją utrzymał. Reed czuł na plecach jego zawiedziony wzrok i klął pod nosem. Co się, kurwa, działo? Czy tamten piątek w „Jerychu” mu się przyśnił? Niemożliwe, bo przecież Dziewiątka istniał naprawdę, codziennie nawiedzał sny Gavina, a teraz także miejsce jego pracy. Ale jeśli ów piątek rzeczywiście był jedynie wytworem jego przepracowanej i wybujałej wyobraźni i jeśli cuda istniały i Erkhart został powołany do życia siłą Gavinowych mokrych snów, to los okazał się kurewsko złośliwy – nic, kurwa, nowego w tym względzie - bo prawdziwy Dziewiątka i ten z jego snów to były dwie kompletnie różne osoby. Gdzie podział się jego bóg seksu z „Jerycha”?! Connor był do bólu uprzejmy i uczynny i nawet jeśli nie można go było nazwać popychadłem, nie można też było powiedzieć, by był szczególnie autorytatywny. Gavin za nic nie potrafił go sobie wyobrazić w „Jerychu”. Connor był na to zbyt... grzeczny.

Reed nie lubił grzecznych ludzi. Wolał tych, którzy potrafili mu się odszczeknąć. A potem wziąć go na smycz. Gdyby Connor kiedykolwiek wziął go na smycz, to prawdopodobnie tylko dlatego, że pomylił go z bernardynem Andersona.

O czym on, kurwa, w ogóle myślał. Sęk w tym, że Reed był wkurwiony, rozczarowany i napalony jak cholera i nikt nie był w stanie mu pomóc, nawet piątkowa wizyta w „Jerychu”.

Szczególnie nie wizyta w „Jerychu”.

Tygodnie mijały i zmieniały się w miesiące, sprawy mnożyły się przedświątecznie - klimat Bożego Narodzenia zawsze sprzyjał wzrostowi morderczych nastrojów - a Reed robił się coraz bardziej wredny.

\- Jezu, Reed, kup sobie nowe dildo czy coś, bo jesteś nieznośny – zirytowała się w końcu Chen, kiedy Gavin nabluzgał świadkowi tak, że tamten odmówił składania zeznań. – Co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje?

\- Święta – odparł zwięźle Gavin, mordując wzrokiem pisany przez siebie raport, w którym zwalał całą winę na świadka. Nie kłamał, w zasadzie. Gość był wyjątkowo uparty i Gavin wątpił, czy nawet Connor - jak się okazało, ekspert w wyciąganiu zeznań - byłby w stanie czegokolwiek dokonać. A przynajmniej Reed nie miał zamiaru się przekonywać.

\- Gówno prawda i powinieneś już wiedzieć, że mnie się nie kłamie, kretynie. Jesteś większym chujem niż zwykle, ale jesteś moim chujem, więc na razie tylko ja to zauważyłam. Masz problem, to mów.

\- Nie mam problemu.

\- Na moje oko masz problem. Z Erkhartem. – Tina przysunęła sobie fotel. Gavin łypnął na nią nieprzychylnie. – Mam mu skopać dupę? – szepnęła Chen konfidencjonalnie. – Zrobię to niechętnie, bo go lubię, ale ziomale przed złamasami i tak dalej. No? Co ci zrobił?

\- Nic mi, kurwa, nie zrobił, zejdź ze mnie, Chen – Gavin wściekle wcisnął backspace i zaklął, gdy przypadkowo wykasował cały podświetlony akapit.

\- Aaaaaaa – powiedziała Tina. – Nic ci nie zrobił.

Reed podniósł wzrok i zgrzytnął zębami, widząc jej chytre spojrzenie i domyślny uśmieszek. Chen sięgnęła do paczki chipsów, którą Gavin jadł na śniadanie, i zapożyczyła pełną garść.

\- Może jeśli zapuścisz włosy i brodę i pofarbujesz się na gołąbkowo – skwitowała po chwili, chrupiąc i obrzucając Reeda krytycznym okiem. – Chłopak ewidentnie leci na starszych i doświadczonych.

\- Ja jestem doświadczony – warknął Reed i sklął się w myślach, kiedy Chen wyszczerzyła zęby. – Pierdol się, Anderson może go sobie wziąć, ja mam lepszy gust.

\- Jezus, Reed, jesteś jak otwarta książka. Serio, kup sobie nową zabawkę, od razu poprawi ci się humor.

Gavin pokazał jej środkowy palec i wyszedł zapalić. Odprowadzało go chrupanie i rozbawiony wzrok Tiny.

Na dachu - gdzie w grudniu można było spotkać tylko najtwardszych palaczy, w przeciwieństwie do mniej zwykle popularnego wewnętrznego patio, w którym człowiek dusił się w kłębach dymu, ale przynajmniej nie odmrażał sobie tyłka - Reed oparł się ramieniem o ścianę i zapatrzył na wieczorną panoramę Detroit. Nie widział stąd szyldu „Jerycha”, ale jego wzrok i tak tam ciągnął. Bez sensu. Nic tam na niego nie czekało, poza kolejnym rozczarowaniem.

Reed odpalił drugiego papierosa od pierwszego i deptał właśnie peta, kiedy znów usłyszał chrupanie, tym razem śniegu pod czyjąś stopą. Zerknął przez ramię i zesztywniał.

\- Nie sądziłem, że kogoś tu zastanę – Erkhart przysiadł na murku i wyciągnął paczkę papierosów.

\- Nie sądziłem, że ktoś tu za mną przylezie – odparł Gavin i odwrócił wzrok. Żałował, że zapalił drugiego szluga, ale nie miał zamiaru dać się wypłoszyć ze swojego ulubionego miejsca. Zwłaszcza Erkhartowi.

\- Ładny widok – odezwał się po chwili Connor. Najwyraźniej był zdeterminowany, by zdobyć sympatię Reeda. Gavin zignorował go. Śnij dalej, złamasie.

\- Dawno nie byłem w Detroit. Mieszkaliśmy tu, kiedy byłem mały – dodał Erkhart. – Wiele się zmieniło.

Reed przewrócił oczami i wypuścił kłąb dymu.

\- Dużo o panu słyszałem, detektywie Reed. Kiedy pojawiła się szansa przeniesienia do Detroit, wziąłem ją bez zastanowienia. Hank... porucznik Anderson i pan są, um, można powiedzieć, że jesteście moimi bohaterami... – Erkhart zamilkł, widząc, że Gavin rzucił niedopałek na ziemię i oderwał się od ściany z oczywistym zamiarem opuszczenia dachu. – Wygląda na to, że nie tylko Detroit się zmieniło.

Gavin zatrzymał się w pół kroku, zaalarmowany nagłym chłodem w głosie młodego detektywa.

\- Co to, do diabła, miało znaczyć?

Erkhart wyrzucił papierosa i zdeptał go piętą.

\- Bohaterów powinno się podziwiać z daleka. Z bliska łatwiej dostrzec, że są tylko ludźmi.

Gavin zacisnął zęby. Czy to była aluzja do ich spotkania w „Jerychu”? Czy Dziewiątka jednak go pamiętał i w ten sposób okazywał mu, że Gavin stracił na tyle przy bliższym poznaniu, że nie był nawet wart przyznania, że się kiedyś bzyknęli?

\- Słuchaj, szczeniaku…

\- Nie, chyba powiedział pan już dość, detektywie Reed – Erkhart podniósł się z murka i otrzepał płaszcz, na którym osiadły płatki śniegu. – Przykro mi, że tak wyszło. Naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że będzie nam się dobrze współpracowało.

\- Z Andersonem współpracuje ci się lepiej, co? – Gavin zbliżył się do Erkharta, oczekując, że ten się cofnie, ale Connor niewzruszenie trwał na swoim miejscu. Wcale nie był taki wysoki. Wyższy od Reeda, jak większość mężczyzn na komisariacie, ale w „Jerychu” wydawał się większy o co najmniej kilka centymetrów. Miał rację, skurwysyn. Z bliska pozory ulatniały się jak papierosowy dym na wietrze. – Nie wiedziałem, że stary ma jeszcze ikrę w spodniach. Staje mu jeszcze? Nie zasypia w trakcie?

Erkhart zarumienił się z gniewu i zanim Gavin zdążył zareagować, wisiał przyciśnięty do ściany z nogami kopiącymi bezradnie powietrze, uniesiony przez wczepione w jego kołnierz dłonie. Otworzył usta, próbując złapać oddech, wytłoczony z jego płuc nagłym atakiem Connora. Krew uderzyła mu do głowy i, co gorsza, do dolnych rejonów ciała. Niech to kurwa jasny szlag, libido Gavina miało bardzo złe wyczucie czasu.

Twarz Connora była tak blisko, że Gavin czuł jego oddech – papierosy, kawa i mięta.

\- Za daleko się pan posuwa, detektywie Reed. Wolałbym, żeby przyzwyczaił się pan do mojej obecności i zaakceptował ją. W najgorszym razie ignorował, jeśli nie stać pana na nic lepszego. Zgadza się pan na takie warunki, czy mam złożyć oficjalną skargę?

Gavin oblizał wargi i oczy Erkharta skierowały się w dół, by śledzić ten ruch, tak samo jak w „Jerychu”. Kurwa mać. Gavin zawiercił się bezradnie, próbując wyrwać się z uścisku niespodziewanie silnych rąk, ale przy tej okazji jego krocze znalazło się niebezpiecznie blisko drugiego mężczyzny, więc Reed znieruchomiał i dla odmiany spróbował wtopić się w ścianę za swoimi plecami. Connor przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i zmarszczył brwi, gdy Reed kwiknął z przestrachu i upokorzenia.

\- Serio nic nie pamiętasz, prawda? – wyrzucił z siebie Gavin, przerzucając wzrok z jednego brązowego oka na drugie.

Connor przechylił głowę na bok.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem, o czym pan mówi, detektywie.

\- Nieważne. – Gavin wreszcie wyszarpnął się z jego uścisku. Erkhart zrobił krok w tył, pozwalając mu się wyminąć. – Zapomnij. Jesteś w tym dobry.

Wbił dłonie w kieszenie i szybkim krokiem ruszył do klatki schodowej. Nie zauważył więc, jak oczy Connora otwierają się szeroko w nagłym zrozumieniu.

***

Boże Narodzenie przyszło i minęło, zabierając ze sobą wysoką falę przestępstw. Koniec roku zapowiadał się w miarę spokojny. Większość policjantów wzięła wolne, tylko Gavin niestrudzenie trwał dzień w dzień przy swoim biurku. Jak zwykle miał od chuja roboty papierkowej i nikogo, kto czekałby na niego w domu. Na komisariacie zaś przeciwnie: Gavin był jednym z niewielu, którzy pamiętali, by co jakiś czas wrzucać do akwarium karmę. Czasem miał wrażenie, że dwa ostatnie stworzenia, które przeżyły banicję ze sklepu zoologicznego na komisariat DPD - glonojady, nazwane przez Reeda Glucio i Obleś - na jego widok zaczynały żwawiej poruszać pyskami.

\- Sylwestra spędzasz u mnie, inaczej kopnę cię w dupę – powiedziała Tina, siadając na jego biurku.

\- Jeśli będę mógł zalać się pod stołem w trupa i przespać do rana, to czemu nie.

Chen pochyliła się, by przyjrzeć się jego twarzy.

\- Jezu, Reed, ty w ogóle sypiasz? Masz wory jak święty Mikołaj – w jej głosie Gavin usłyszał nutkę niepokoju, musiał więc wyglądać wyjątkowo źle.

Zerknął na swoje odbicie w monitorze komputera, ale niewiele dojrzał na tle arkuszy Worda, poza strzechą sterczących na wszystkie strony włosów, które Chen właśnie zaczęła po przyjacielsku tarmosić. Pozwolił jej na to, ale tylko dlatego, że był zbyt zmęczony, by jej umknąć.

\- Babski wieczór? – zaproponowała. – Przystrzygę ci grzywkę i zrobię maseczkę, a potem obejrzymy „Robocopa”. Jak za dawnych czasów, co?

Gavin stwierdził, że w zasadzie nie miał nic przeciwko. Nigdy nie mógł oprzeć się całuśnym ustom Petera Wellera i hektolitrom krwi tryskającym z ekranu.

\- Pierdolić to – uznał i zamknął Worda. – Ale zamawiasz dużą, serową pizzę. I pieczywo czosnkowe. I dodamy do niego jeszcze więcej czosnku.

\- Stoi – Tina zeskoczyła z biurka i zrobiła kilka kroków. – Jasnaż kurważ.

\- Co jest? – Gavin podążył za jej zirytowanym wzrokiem, ale źródło irytacji Chen znajdowało się za filarem i Reed mógł jedynie je usłyszeć, i to niezbyt wyraźnie.

\- …cjalny North i agent spec… tywa Reeda.

\- Federalni cię szukają! – syknęła Chen. – Pewnie podpierdolą nam sprawę, jak zwykle… – Tina nagle otworzyła szeroko oczy i usta. – Ja pierdolę… – szepnęła słabym głosem.

\- Co? – Gavin wyciągnął szyję. A potem sam rozdziawił usta jak pieprzony Obleś, kiedy dwójka agentów wyszła zza filaru. Kobieta i mężczyzna. Na kobietę Gavin nawet nie spojrzał, mimo że była atrakcyjna, jeśli ktoś je lubił. Natomiast mężczyzna…

Mężczyzna dostrzegł Gavina, zamrugał i potknął się. Kobieta rzuciła mu półgłosem coś złośliwego, sądząc po jej uśmiechu i jego grymasie, po czym obydwoje minęli wciąż osłupiałą Tinę i podeszli do biurka Reeda.

\- Detektyw Reed? – spytała kobieta dość znudzonym głosem i uniosła brew, gdy Gavin wydał niezrozumiałe stęknięcie. – Agentka specjalna North i agent specjalny Erkhart, FBI. Chcielibyśmy porozmawiać o sprawie, którą pan prowadzi.

\- Eeee? – spytał inteligentnie Gavin.

\- Seryjny… ugh, prasa nazwała go… Krwawym Kolędnikiem – wycedziła agentka, zamykając na moment oczy, jakby fizycznie bolało ją wypowiadanie tych słów. – Mamy powody podejrzewać, że działał również na terenie innych stanów. Co czyni z tego sprawę federalną.

\- Mówiłam, kurwa – wtrąciła Chen.

Reed miał to w dupie, sprawa mordercy wchodzącego przez kominy i atakującego zawsze w porze Bożego Narodzenia stała w miejscu od lat i nie była nawet w połowie tak fascynująca, jak opisywały ją media. A nawet gdyby była, Gavin w tej chwili też miałby ją gdzieś, bo jego świat zawęził się właśnie do jednej osoby - agenta specjalnego Erkharta. Znanego mu jako Dziewiątka.

Pierdolony Dziewiątka - w komplecie ze swoim golfem i płaszczem, i szarymi oczami, i kilkoma centymetrami więcej niż Connor - patrzył na Gavina wzrokiem, którego Reed nie mógł nazwać inaczej niż spłoszony, mimo że twarz mężczyzny praktycznie nie zmieniła wyrazu.

\- Chcielibyśmy przejrzeć dokumentację i… – towarzysząca Dziewiątce agentka zmarszczyła brwi, najwidoczniej obeznana z oszczędną mimiką swojego partnera. Spojrzała na Reeda, na Dziewiątkę, znowu na Reeda, znowu na Dziewiątkę i jej oczy rozszerzyły się lekko.

\- O w mordę – zachichotała. – Nie mów, że to ten.

Dziewiątka odchrząknął i otworzył usta. Gavin zapatrzył się w nie jak zahipnotyzowany, zdesperowany, by usłyszeć jego głos i przekonać się, jak bardzo jest różny od głosu Connora.

\- Wow, RK – powiedziała kobieta, wciąż chichocząc. – A zaczynałam już wierzyć, że jednak masz dobry gust.

Reed łypnął na nią wrogo. Agentka North uśmiechnęła się szeroko i dość… zębato. Bardziej jak grożący mu drapieżnik niż jak przedstawicielka prawa i porządku. Wysunęła się przy tym nieco przed Dziewiątkę.

Co ciekawe, Chen zrobiła to samo, wykonując krok do przodu i zasłaniając sobą Gavina. Ciskała przy tym mordercze spojrzenia na oboje agentów, ale zwłaszcza na Dziewiątkę. Niech to diabli. Tina wiedziała o piątkach w "Jerychu" i o dziewięciu calach. Znała Connora i widziała, jak Reed się do niego odnosi. A teraz poznała jego sobowtóra. Nietrudno było wysnuć prawidłowe wnioski, a Tina była zbyt dobrą policjantką, by na podstawie obecnej sytuacji nie poskładać do kupy wszystkiego, co działo się ostatnio z Reedem. Wieczór z "Robocopem" przerodzi się prawdopodobnie w maglowanie go o szczegóły.

Dziewiątka znów odchrząknął.

\- Detektywie Reed, czy moglibyśmy zamienić kilka słów w jakimś bardziej prywatnym miejscu?

Gavin w ostatniej chwili i heroicznym wysiłkiem woli powstrzymał się przed wydaniem kompromitującego jęku. Głos Dziewiątki był niski, chrapliwy i dokładnie tak seksowny, jak Gavin pamiętał. Minęła chwila, zanim uświadomił sobie, co mężczyzna powiedział.

\- Um. Jasne. Pokój obserwacyjny.

\- Gavin! – syknęła Chen. Kiedy Reed spojrzał na nią pytająco, Tina wyszczerzyła się, otworzyła usta i wykonała dłonią uniwersalny znak ssania pałki. Agentka North parsknęła, a Dziewiątka, ku złośliwej satysfakcji Gavina, pokraśniał lekko. Podniesiony na duchu, Reed mrugnął do Chen, zrobił kółeczko z palców jednej dłoni i kilkakrotnie wsunął w nie palec wskazujący drugiej, rozkoszując się faktem, że rumieniec jeszcze się pogłębił, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył do obserwacyjnego, czując na sobie wzrok idącego za nim agenta Erkharta.

Bliźniaki, kurwa. To zdarzało się tylko w kiepskich komediach romantycznych. Najwidoczniej życie Gavina także się teraz do nich zaliczało, z naciskiem na „kiepskie”, chociaż wątpił, czy dostanie mu się happy end. Już prędzej uprzejme i wyniosłe „Spróbujmy o tym zapomnieć, dla dobra dalszej współpracy” w zaciszu pokoju obserwacyjnego. Typowe dla tego wszechświata: zakpić sobie z niego, jeszcze raz pokazując mu miłość… um, najlepszy numerek jego życia tylko po to, by natychmiast zabrać mu go sprzed nosa.

Coraz bardziej rozgoryczony, Reed otworzył drzwi, upewnił się, że w pokoju nikogo nie ma, wpuścił Erkharta i zamknął drzwi. Oparł się o nie plecami i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

\- Ale cyrk – odezwał się po chwili, kiedy jasne było, że Erkhart nie zamierza przerwać ciszy. – Kto by pomyślał, nie? A może braciszek ci powiedział?

\- Skąd niby Connor miał wiedzieć, że… – Dziewiątka urwał i sięgnął do kieszeni, z której wyciągnął okrągłego lizaka. Odwinął go z papierka i wsadził do ust z determinacją w zmarszczonych brwiach. Widząc spojrzenie Gavina, bardziej rozmarzone niż pytające, wzruszył ramionami i wyjaśnił: – Oralna fiksacja. Jedyne, co Connor mi powiedział, to że jeden z jego współpracowników to kutas. Nie padło nazwisko ani opis.

Reed potrzebował dłuższej chwili, by uwierzyć, że słowa „oralna fiksacja” rzeczywiście właśnie padły na głos i to z ust nikogo innego jak jego chodzącego mokrego snu, a potem żachnął się, gdy dotarło do niego, co Erkhart powiedział później.

\- Sukinsyn na mnie nakablował? To dlatego tu przyszedłeś z tym przerażającym babskiem? Skopać mi dupę, bo dokuczam małemu braciszkowi?

Dziewiątka wyciągnął z ust lizaka, przygryzł wargę i przeczesał palcami włosy. Fryzurę miał nieco inną niż Reed pamiętał, wciąż gładko przyczesaną z tym jednym niesfornym kosmykiem opadającym na czoło, ale jego włosy były nieco dłuższe niż w „Jerychu”, lekko falujące. Gavin miał ochotę brutalnie je potarmosić.

\- Jeśli tak to ujmujesz…

Gavin zamrugał.

\- Zaraz, serio? Ja tylko…

\- Connor nie ma nikogo poza mną, okej? – Dziewiątka łypnął na niego spod loczka. Groźne spojrzenie psuł nieco patyczek lizaka wystający z kącika ust. – A ja nikogo poza nim. Wiem, że Con potrafi być irytujący, ale co cię ugryzło, żeby… och – Oczy Erkharta otworzyły się nagle komicznie szeroko.

\- Co…?

\- Myślałeś, że to ja?

Gavin usiadł ciężko w jednym z obrotowych krzeseł i potarł kciukiem bliznę na grzbiecie nosa. Fantakurwastycznie. Czekała go nieunikniona emocjonalna rozmowa, nie? Zdecydowanie nie był na nią dzisiaj w nastroju. Nigdy nie był. Przeczesał palcami włosy i skrzywił się, gdy do niego dotarło, jak bardzo były przetłuszczone. Jeszcze lepiej. Jedna, jedyna szansa, żeby zrobić na Dziewiątce lepsze wrażenie niż zrobił w „Jerychu” i oczywiście musiał ją koncertowo spierdolić. Taki już jego los.

Dziewiątka z kolei wyglądał, jakby wyszedł prosto z żurnala: wysoki, zadbany, wyprostowany jak struna, ubrany od stóp do głów w czerń, niczym seksowny płatny zabójca... Gavin potrząsnął głową i odwrócił wzrok, aby się skupić.

\- Słuchaj – zaczął niechętnie, przygryzając paznokieć kciuka, póki nie uświadomił sobie, jak żałośnie musiało to wyglądać. Opuścił dłoń na udo i przybrał bardziej wyluzowaną pozę. Z szeroko rozstawionymi kolanami. Nie mógł sobie odmówić przynajmniej takiej prowokacji, zwłaszcza kiedy spojrzenie Dziewiątki automatycznie powędrowało między jego nogi. – Byłem nieco skołowany, okej? To, co zrobiliśmy w „Jerychu” było… Podobało mi się, no. Chciałem to powtórzyć, może. Kiedy Dzie… znaczy Connor zaczął z nami pracować… No wiesz. Myślałem, że mnie ignorował…eś. Trochę mnie to, um, wkurwiło. I może raz czy dwa coś tam powiedziałem.

Dziewiątka uniósł brew.

\- Pięć czy sześć razy – poprawił się Gavin. – Dobra, Jezu, byłem wobec niego chujem nonstop, okej, to chciałeś usłyszeć? Wszyscy tu wiedzą, że to u mnie normalne.

Erkhart pokręcił głową.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wziąłeś go za mnie. Przecież nie jesteśmy w ogóle podobni!

Gavin otworzył usta. Zamknął je. Przesunął wzrokiem po całym ciele Erkharta. Potrząsnął głową i uniósł obie dłonie, by wskazać nimi Dziewiątkę w uniwersalnym geście mówiącym “Chyba sobie robisz jaja, bo wyglądasz identycznie jak twój pierdolony brat bliźniak!”. 

- Connor jest osiem lat młodszy! – Dziewiątka skrzyżował ramiona na piersi w obronnym geście i wydął dolną wargę. Patrzył przy tym na Reeda podejrzliwie, jakby fakt, że Reed napalił się na jego młodszego brata czynił z niego najgorszego z pedofilów.

\- Niewiarygodne. – Gavin opuścił krzesło i znów oparł się o ścianę. Czuł się nieswojo, patrząc na Erkharta z dołu. Chociaż nie - to siedzenie w krześle, podczas gdy Erkhart stał, wprawiało go w zakłopotanie. Nie miał nic przeciwko patrzeniu na niego z dołu, w innych okolicznościach. – Serio nie widzisz podobieństwa? Poza tym, widziałem cię raz, pół roku temu, przez pół godziny, z czego większość czasu spędziłem na kolanach albo tyłem do ciebie. A potem pojawił się twój braciszek, morda w mordę jak ty.

\- Naprawdę nie sądzę... – zaczął Dziewiątka, ale Gavin uniósł ostrzegawczo palec. – No dobrze, powiedzmy, że przyjmuję to wyjaśnienie. Mogę wobec tego mieć nadzieję, że dasz teraz spokój Connorowi, tak?

Gavin przewrócił oczami. Starsi bracia, kurwa mać.

\- Pod jednym warunkiem.

Dziewiątka zjeżył się lekko. Wyjął lizaka z ust i odłożył go do popielniczki na stoliku.

\- To nie jest sytuacja, w której możesz stawiać warunki,  _Gavin_. Być może w „Jerychu” to do ciebie nie dotarło, więc wyrażę się jasno: masz robić to, co mówię.

Gavin przełknął ślinę na dźwięk swojego imienia. Miał wielką ochotę zacząć przebierać nogami.

\- Nie jesteśmy w „Jerychu”. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby…

\- Gavin, Gavin – Dziewiątka uśmiechnął się lekko. Zrobił krok do przodu, potem następny, aż w jakiś sposób znalazł się tuż przed Reedem. – Naprawdę myślisz, że nie zauważyłem, jak na mnie patrzysz?

Wow, sprawy przybrały naprawdę niespodziewany obrót, ale Gavin nie miał zamiaru narzekać. Z tej odległości mógł dostrzec, że lewa brew Erkharta jest nieco mniej regularna niż prawa. Niektóre włoski sterczały do góry, równie zbuntowane, jak ten pojedynczy kosmyk włosów opadający mu na czoło. Z jakiegoś powodu ten fakt sprawił, że Reed poczuł się zgubiony. Że wpadł po uszy i nic go już stąd nie wyciągnie.

Zajebiste uczucie, jeśli miał być szczery.

\- Ja także nie zapomniałem naszego pierwszego spotkania – szepnął Dziewiątka. – Myślisz, że tak łatwo zapomnieć kogoś tak zdesperowanego jak ty? Kogoś, kto patrzył na mnie tak jak ty? Myślałem o tobie każdego dnia, Gavin.

Gavin zadyszał się lekko, przenosząc wzrok z jednego szarego oka na drugie. Dziewiątka nie znajdował się tak blisko jak Connor, gdy widzieli się ostatnio na dachu komisariatu, ale starszy Erkhart był większy i bardziej dominujący, i gorący jak cholera, i patrzył na Gavina, jakby chciał go pożreć żywcem, i kurwa mać, Gavin już teraz był w pół drogi do najlepszego orgazmu swojego życia. Było to trochę żenujące, ale bardziej podniecające, że Dziewiątka potrafił go do tego doprowadzić samym spojrzeniem.

Chryste, ale był wysoki.

\- Jak... masz na imię...? – wydusił w końcu Gavin, po kilku bezskutecznych próbach. Jego głos był słabiutki. Ledwo słyszalny. Erkhart uśmiechnął się i pochylił niżej. Dwoma palcami ujął podbródek Reeda i odwrócił lekko jego głowę, by móc zbliżyć usta do jego szyi. Gorący oddech owiał ucho Gavina. Reed zadrżał i przymknął oczy. – A może tym razem znowu nie będę miał szans go wypowiedzieć?

Dziewiątka przesunął nosem po jego szczęce, głęboko wciągając powietrze. Gavin zaklął cicho, kiedy Erkhart zamruczał z wyraźnym zadowoleniem i przycisnął się do niego tak, że ich ciała dotykały się od bioder w górę. Błogosławione dziewięć cali wtulało się teraz mocno w brzuch Reeda.

\- A co, jeśli powiem, że tym razem chciałbym ci się odwdzięczyć, hm? – szepnął Erkhart. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak żałowałem, że wtedy nie miałem okazji. Wspominałem chyba, że mam oralną fiksację, prawda? – Dziewiątka odsunął się i mrugnął porozumiewawczo, a potem Gavin musiał umrzeć i znaleźć się w niebie, bo Dziewiątka osunął się na kolana i zaczął ocierać policzkiem o wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach, mrucząc jak kot.

Reed rzucił spłoszone spojrzenie na drzwi - zamknięte, ale nie zablokowane - ale Dziewiątka świsnął przez zęby - jak na pieprzonego psa - i klepnął go mocno w udo.

\- Oczy na mnie, Gavin.

\- Ale co jeśli ktoś...

\- Nikt tu nie wejdzie. North i twoja partnerka tego dopilnują. Możesz krzyczeć do woli.

Gavin jęknął i zasłonił twarz przedramieniem w upokorzeniu. Tina nigdy nie da mu o tym zapomnieć. Potem znowu jęknął, bo Dziewiątka rozpiął mu pasek i spodnie i ściągnął je powoli, jakby rozpakowywał prezent. A potem, kiedy nic więcej się nie zdarzyło, Gavin zmarszczył brwi i zerknął z niepokojem w dół.

Erkhart wpatrywał się w jego nabrzmiałego fiuta, oblizując wargi.

\- Coś nie tak? – spytał po chwili Gavin.

Dziewiątka uniósł na niego wzrok i uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. Gavin dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że jego zęby wydawały się ostrzejsze niż powinny. Nie nienaturalnie ostre, ale… Reed przełknął ślinę. Pragnienie, by wreszcie poczuć na sobie te niebezpieczne usta urosło do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy smakujesz równie dobrze jak wyglądasz.

\- Wow – wystękał w osłupieniu Gavin, który nigdy w życiu nie usłyszał jeszcze dobrego słowa o swojej aparycji i dopiero teraz zrozumiał, jak wiele go ominęło. – Po co się zastanawiać, skoro możesz, ojaciękurwapierdzielę...

Gavin nie miał się czego wstydzić. Może i sporo brakowało mu do dziewięciu cali, ale z doświadczenia wiedział, że i tak plasował się znacznie powyżej przeciętnej i zdarzało mu się, że jego partner potrzebował dłuższej chwili, żeby przestać się dławić. Nie Dziewiątka. Dziewiątka najpierw niemal zadręczył go na śmierć drobnymi, kocimi liźnięciami, dzięki którym jego członek nabrzmiał tak, że zdawał się o co najmniej jeden rozmiar większy, a potem bez trudu wpakował go sobie do gardła tak głęboko, że jego nos wcisnął się w podbrzusze Gavina.

\- O…oralna fiksacja, co? – wyjąkał Reed, na co Dziewiątka odpowiedział mruknięciem i wyjątkowo ekscytującym ruchem języka. Gavin sapnął głośno i natychmiast rzucił trwożliwe spojrzenie na drzwi. Wciąż były zamknięte i Gavin wiedział, że Tina, zgodnie ze słowami Erkharta, dołoży wszelkich starań, by nikt im nie przeszkodził, ale świadomość, że i tak w każdej chwili drzwi mogą się otworzyć i cały komisariat zobaczy, jak mózg Gavina jest wysysany przez jego fiuta, sprawiła, że krew zagotowała mu się w żyłach.

Gavin wsunął palce obu dłoni w miękkie, falujące włosy Dziewiątki i przytrzymał jego głowę. Erkhart zamruczał zachęcająco. Gavin eksperymentalnie poruszył biodrami, do tyłu, do przodu, a kiedy Dziewiątka jedynie spojrzał na niego z dołu wilgotnymi oczami, Reed zaklął i zaczął pieprzyć jego gardło na dobre.

Był świadomy, że z jego ust wypływa nieustający potok przekleństw, pochwał i błagań, z których większość nie miała żadnego sensu, ale Gavin nigdy nie potrafił zapanować nad swoim językiem podczas seksu. Wydawało się zresztą, że Dziewiątka nie miał nic przeciwko. Jego dłonie wędrowały po udach Reeda, w górę i w dół, aż w końcu ulokowały się na jego biodrach. Gavin zachłysnął się słowami, kiedy spojrzał w dół i napotkał głodny wzrok Erkharta, i poczuł drapnięcie jego zębów. Kurwa mać. Kurwa, kurwa mać.

\- Kurwa mać – powiedział obcym, ochrypłym głosem Gavin i zacisnął palce w zmierzwionych włosach Dziewiątki niczym imadło, a jego bezwstydny kutas niespodziewanie zapulsował i zaczął wyrzucać z siebie nasienie krótkimi, spazmatycznymi seriami, nie zważając na to, że nie minęło nawet dziesięć minut, od kiedy Erkhart wziął go w usta. Kurwa mać. – O tak, połknij, połknij wszystko, kurwa, do twarzy ci z moim fiutem w ustach...

Orgazm zdawał się trwać w nieskończoność i Reed z jękiem odrzucił głowę do tyłu, pławiąc się w otępiających falach rozkoszy, jakiej nie zaznał od miesięcy. Nawet żenująco krótka wytrwałość nie była w stanie popsuć mu tej chwili.

Jego morderczy uścisk rozluźnił się po chwili i Dziewiątka wypuścił go z ust, oblizując wargi. Przesunął językiem po wilgotnym, wciąż podniesionym członku i na moment wessał główkę, tak jak wcześniej lizaka. Gavin sapnął, mimowolnie raz jeszcze wyrzucając biodra do przodu. 

\- Szybko nam poszło – stwierdził Dziewiątka, szczerząc ostre zęby. Gavin chciał trzepnąć go w głowę, ale jego ruchy były zbyt ospałe, a Erkhart wkurwiająco zwinny, więc z łatwością uniknął ciosu i, wciąż uśmiechając się złośliwie, stanął na nogi, trochę chwiejnie. Zanim Gavin zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, Erkhart wpijał się zachłannie w jego usta, wdzierając się w nie językiem. Smakował podobnie jak za pierwszym razem: papierosami i czymś słodkim - lizakiem, jak wiedział już Gavin - ale teraz także słono-gorzkim nasieniem Reeda i Gavin w ułamku sekundy uzależnił się od tego smaku.

Sięgnął w dół, ale Erkhart chwycił jego dłoń i wyszeptał prosto w jego usta:

\- Odwróć się dla mnie, Gavin.

Gavin posłuchał bez wahania i zaklął cicho, słysząc szmer rozpinanego paska, a potem suwaka. Dziewiątka zsunął jego spodnie niżej i przycisnął się do jego pleców. Jego boski członek otarł się o pośladki Reeda, po czym wsunął między uda.

\- Zaciśnij nogi.

Reed zrobił to posłusznie i usłyszał za sobą ciche sapnięcie, które rozwiało włosy na jego karku. Dłonie Dziewiątki chwyciły mocno jego biodra.

Gavin nigdy nie był fanem tej pozycji, zawsze wolał iść na całość, ale teraz nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że szybko stanie się ona jedną z jego ulubionych. Może dlatego, że palce Dziewiątki przesunęły się niżej i wbijały tak mocno w jego uda, że z całą pewnością zostawią na nich siniaki. A może dlatego, że bajeczne dziewięć cali ocierało się rozkosznie o jego jądra i - cud nad cudami - jego własny fiut znalazł w sobie jeszcze na tyle siły, by drgnąć w fantomowym drugim orgazmie, kiedy Dziewiątka wgryzł się w jego szyję, szepnął jego imię i znieruchomiał. A może dlatego, że gdy Gavin opuścił dłoń i musnął wtuloną pod jego jądra gorącą główkę, Erkhart zadrżał i na palce Reeda trysnęła kolejna porcja spermy. Gavin zagarnął ile się dało i zlizał wszystko żarłocznie. Dziewiątka zamruczał, chwycił go za ramiona i gwałtownie odwrócił, by móc wylizać z jego ust swój własny smak.

Mhm, zdecydowanie jedna z ulubionych pozycji.

Kiedy Erkhart się od niego oderwał, Gavin potrzebował kilku głębszych wdechów, by zmusić mózg do jakiej takiej funkcjonalności.

\- Więc jaki warunek miałeś na myśli?

\- Hmmmmmm…? – Gavin zamrugał.

Erkhart zaśmiał się cicho. Podciągnął mu spodnie - Gavin przyglądał się temu rozleniwionym wzrokiem - zapiął rozporek i poklepał protekcjonalnie po kroczu. Reed syknął i pośpiesznie cofnął biodra.

\- Kurwa, jakim cudem ty ciągle tak wyglądasz, a ja… – Gavin spojrzał po sobie, z niesmakiem zauważając, że oblepiająca mu uda sperma zaczęła przesiąkać przez materiał dżinsów, i obrzucił Dziewiątkę oskarżycielskim spojrzeniem. Drań zdążył niepostrzeżenie zapiąć własne spodnie, kiedy Reed ciągle jeszcze dryfował na skrzydłach endorfin. Tylko zmierzwione włosy i zarumienione policzki sugerowały, że coś się wydarzyło.

\- Jak wyglądam?

\- Jakbyśmy wcale przed chwilą się nie pieprzyli w pokoju obserwacyjnym. Prawdopodobnie na oczach jednej z kamer Fowlera.

Erkhart uniósł brew.

\- Warunek, Reed. Pod którym przestaniesz dokuczać mojemu bratu.

Gavin zamrugał znowu, próbując zagonić rozproszone komórki mózgowe w jedno miejsce. Jaki, kurwa, brat?

\- A – powiedział w końcu. Podrapał się po bliźnie na nosie. – Chciałem, żebyś poszedł ze mną na kawę.

\- Stoi. – Erkhart zrobił krok w tył, z całą pewnością świadomy, że jego bliskość nie wpływała pozytywnie na inteligencję Reeda. – Chociaż mam lepszy pomysł. Może pójdziemy do mnie, pozwolisz mi wpieprzyć cię w materac, a potem obejrzymy „Szklaną pułapkę”?

\- Okej – odparł natychmiast Gavin. – Powiesz mi wreszcie, jak się nazywasz?

Dziewiątka otworzył usta, ale zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, zapukano do drzwi.

\- Nines? Skończyliście już? – rozległ się ostrożny głos Connora. Drzwi uchyliły się i młodszy Erkhart zajrzał do pokoju. Powiódł wzrokiem od zmierzwionych włosów Dziewiątki do poplamionych spodni Reeda i z powrotem. Kąciki jego ust zadrgały, usiłując wygiąć się w uśmiech. – Spocznij, North. Teren czysty.

Twarz agentki North wyjrzała zza ramienia Connora, wykrzywiona w znacznie mniej przyjaznym grymasie.

\- Wisisz mi, RK, wisisz mi tak bardzo – syknęła. – Nie wiem, ile czasu minie, nim zdołam wyprzeć to z mózgu. A ty – rzuciła Gavinowi złe spojrzenie. – Mam cię na oku, Reed. – To powiedziawszy agentka North wycofała się za Connora.

Connor znów potoczył po nich spojrzeniem i tym razem nie zdołał powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Nines? – spytał niewinnie.

\- Wypierdalaj – warknął Gavin. Dziewiątka jedynie skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, nie spuszczając z brata ponaglającego wzroku.

\- Tak jest – powiedział radośnie Connor i w końcu ich zostawił. W ciszy, jaka zapadła, Gavin usłyszał za drzwiami jego podekscytowany okrzyk: „Serio? Dwadzieścia osiem ran kłutych?!”.

Erkhart miał rację, doszedł do wniosku Reed. Po pierwsze, on i Connor nie byli ani trochę podobni. Po drugie, Connor faktycznie był irytujący.

\- No więc – zaczął, ale Dziewiątka, który nie przestawał subtelnie mordować spojrzeniem drzwi, za którymi zniknął jego brat, zaklął nagle. – Jezus, co tym razem?

\- Zabiję go! – syknął Dziewiątka. – Wredny, podstępny smarkacz!

\- Hę…?

\- Musiał się jakoś domyślić, że się znamy, i... Skopię mu tyłek!

 - Chwila, moment, co się dzieje.

Dziewiątka przesunął dłonią po włosach i skrzywił się lekko, kiedy zauważył, jak bardzo są rozczochrane. Jego morderczy wzrok przeniósł się na Gavina, który uśmiechnął się niewinnie. Dziewiątka zamknął oczy i Reed w jakiś sposób był pewien, że Erkhart liczy do dziesięciu.

\- Nieważne. Con najwyraźniej połączył kropki i domyślił się, że zachowujesz się wobec niego jak chuj, bo myślisz, że on to ja. I zachciało mu się zabawić w swatanie, więc wspomniał mi o tobie mimochodem. Bo wiedział, że będę chciał się dowiedzieć, dlaczego ktoś jest dla niego chujem.

\- Naprawdę nie musisz mnie tak ciągle obrażać, wiesz? – wtrącił Gavin, ale Dziewiątka machnął na niego ręką i powtórzył:

\- Skopię mu dupę, serio.

\- Daruj sobie – Gavin podszedł do niego i po sekundzie wahania dotknął jego policzka. Oczy Dziewiątki natychmiast skupiły się na jego twarzy. – Gdyby nie twój wkurwiający braciszek, pewnie byśmy się już nie spotkali, nie? Nawet młodsi bracia mają jakieś zastosowanie w ekosystemie. Interesuje mnie coś innego.

\- Co takiego?

\- ...Nines? – Jakie, kurwa, było prawdopodobieństwo? Gavin musiał się przesłyszeć.

Dziewiątka westchnął z irytacją.

\- Tylko Con mnie tak nazywa. Ksywka z dzieciństwa. Jestem RK.

\- Nie wmówisz mi, że to twoje prawdziwe imię, _Nines_.

\- Nie, ale nigdy nie dowiesz się, jak ono brzmi. Wszyscy znają mnie jako RK.

\- Jestem policjantem. Mam dostęp do akt osobowych.

\- Jestem agentem FBI. Mogę ukryć akta osobowe.

Gavin przewrócił oczami. Niech będzie RK. Spojrzał na zegarek.

\- Za chwilę kończę pracę. Chcesz przejrzeć tę dokumentację? Czy to był tylko wybieg, żeby tu przyjść i zlać mnie w mordę za dokuczanie Connorowi?

Wyraz twarzy RK był tak nieszczególny, że Gavin mógł tylko parsknąć śmiechem.

\- Ja pierdolę, spiskowiec jebany. A już miałem nadzieję, że uda mi się wlepić wam tę pierdoloną sprawę.

\- Spójrz na to inaczej – Wargi RK rozchyliły się, ukazując jego niebezpieczne zęby. Gavin zadrżał lekko. – Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żebym od razu wziął cię do swojego mieszkania i wpieprzył w materac.

\- Allekurwaluja – mruknął Gavin i wyszczerzył się, po raz pierwszy w życiu nie zastanawiając się, czy nie wygląda przy tym jak idiota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines + North to moje nowe brotp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ot, taki krótki fluff, żeby dobić do 9000 słów.

Seks z RK był fantastyczny, tak jak Gavin przewidywał, ale jeszcze bardziej podobało mu się to, co następowało po. Jego entuzjazm i rozpaczliwe pragnienie zadowolenia partnera w połączeniu z leniwą, kocią naturą sprawiały, że po wszystkim Gavin był zwykle do cna wycieńczony i od razu zasypiał, przynajmniej wtedy, gdy miał szczęście robić to we własnym łóżku. RK przeciwnie: nigdy nie miał dosyć. Być może dlatego, że, jak Gavin zdążył się już przekonać, Dziewiątka odznaczał się żelazną dyscypliną i pełną kontrolą, także nad swoim ciałem. Nigdy nie dawał się ponosić emocjom, zawsze dokładnie wiedział, na ile może sobie pozwolić i ile energii poświęcić tak, aby jej przedwcześnie nie wyczerpać. Mógł bez trudu doprowadzić Gavina do stanu bełkoczącego warzywa, sam pozostając w pełni świadomy i opanowany. Z jednej strony było to dla Reeda frustrujące i upokarzające: świadomość, że RK uważnie rejestrował każdy mimowolny grymas na twarzy Gavina, każde słowo, które padało z jego pozbawionych filtra ust, każdy skurcz mięśni drżących w ekstazie pod palcami Dziewiątki, podczas gdy sam Dziewiątka był co najwyżej lekko zarumieniony i, co gorsza, rozbawiony, jakby był w trakcie przeprowadzania ciekawego eksperymentu naukowego, a nie pieprzenia Gavina, aż wezgłowie łóżka obijało się o ścianę. Ale z drugiej strony... Gavin naprawdę nie miał na co narzekać, kiedy po wszystkim silne dłonie przetaczały jego bezwładne, rozleniwione orgazmem ciało na brzuch, a wciąż głodne wargi wciskały się między jego pośladki, żeby spijać sączącą się z niego spermę.

Tak jak teraz.

Gavin umościł twarz na poduszce z leniwym westchnieniem, pozwalając, by RK ułożył go w wygodnej dla siebie pozycji, z rozłożonymi nogami i lekko uniesionymi biodrami.

\- Mmmmmm – powiedział, czując pierwsze wilgotne liźnięcie. Ziewnął i oparł policzek na skrzyżowanych ramionach. – To miłe.

Wyczuł, że RK się uśmiecha i uniósł nieco biodra, kiedy do języka dołączyły palce. Jego mózg był już na wpół uśpiony, ale ciało znów ożywało pod dotykiem Dziewiątki, nerwy wibrowały, mięśnie roztapiały się niczym masło. Gavin wzdychał coraz głośniej, zbyt zmęczony, by wydawać z siebie bardziej skomplikowane odgłosy, a co dopiero sensowne zdania. Na początku. Nawet całkowite wyczerpanie nie było w stanie ujarzmić jego języka i wkrótce Gavin zaciskał pięści na poduszce i mamrotał w nią strumień klątw i próśb.

RK nie kłamał, kiedy powiedział, że ma oralną fiksację. Kolana Gavina rozjechały się na boki, ułatwiając Dziewiątce dostęp, by mógł lizać i ssać, gryźć i mlaskać, jakby miał przed sobą topiące się lody, z których nie chciał uronić ani jednej słodkiej kropli. Wciskał język tak głęboko, jak to fizycznie było możliwe - może nawet jeszcze głębiej, bo język RK był cholernie długi i giętki - aż oczy Gavina wywróciły się pod powiekami, a jego przekleństwa przeszły w otępiały, przeciągły jęk, którego teraz nawet nie próbował tłumić poduszką, bo gdy zrobił to za pierwszym razem, RK uszczypnął go mocno w udo.

\- Chcę cię słyszeć, Gavin – powiedział rozkazującym głosem i Gavin mógł jedynie odwrócić głowę tak, by nie udusić się w poduszce, zamknąć oczy i z ulgą wyzbyć się resztek kontroli i godności. RK miał ich wystarczająco dużo za nich obu.

Leżenie i pozwalanie, by RK robił z nim, co mu się żywnie podobało, znajdowało się przecież bardzo wysoko na liście fantazji Gavina. Pojawiło się na niej zaraz po ich pierwszym spotkaniu w „Jerychu”, a zanim spotkali się ponownie, pół roku później, zdążyło rozrosnąć się do rozmiarów małej obsesji. Teraz miał możliwość wprowadzania jej w życie za każdym razem, gdy spędzali wspólnie noc. Albo dzień. RK naprawdę nigdy nie miał dosyć, a Gavin naprawdę lubił zadowalać swoich partnerów, pora doby nie stanowiła więc różnicy.

RK zaczął wydawać wygłodniałe pomruki, które wibrowały w ciele Gavina i sprawiły, że jego plecy wygięły się w niemal nieprawdopodobnym łuku. Czasami żałował, że w tej pozycji nie może obserwować twarzy RK. To były jedyne chwile, kiedy Dziewiątka zdawał się najbliżej tego błogiego, bezmyślnego stanu, do jakiego potrafił doprowadzić Reeda. Upojony smakiem i zapachem. Skoncentrowany na zaspokajaniu własnego pragnienia do tego stopnia, że posłusznie dawał się kierować dłoni Gavina, która w pewnym momencie zawsze odnajdowała jego włosy i przyciskała go mocniej.

Tym razem Gavin również sięgnął w tył, by wczepić palce w miękkie, zmierzwione włosy, na co RK odpowiedział westchnieniem i jeszcze bardziej entuzjastycznym lizaniem. Nie minęło dużo czasu i Gavin wybełkotał szereg głosek, które nie złożyły się w żadne sensowne słowo i zadygotał w kolejnym, zmęczonym orgazmie.

Zdyszany RK otarł się policzkiem o pośladek Reeda, rozprowadzając po nim ślinę, która musiała pokrywać znaczną część jego twarzy, pogładził uspokajająco jego drżące uda i pozwolił mu opaść na skotłowaną pościel. Podpełzł w górę, by przygryźć jedno zarumienione ucho i potrzeć nosem o szorstką od zarostu szczękę.

\- Kocham, jaki uległy się robisz w tych chwilach – wymruczał. – Jak moja własna żywa dmuchana lalka. Nie rozumiesz nawet, co do ciebie mówię, prawda? Reagujesz tylko na ton mojego głosu.

Do Gavina dotarło najwyżej co trzecie słowo i zero sensu, ale wychwycił pytający ton, więc odpowiedział zaspanym, potakującym „mhmmm”. RK zaśmiał się cicho i przyciągnął go do siebie.

Gavin owinął się wszystkimi kończynami wokół Dziewiątki niczym ośmiornica i położył głowę na jego gładkiej piersi.

\- Też cię kocham – wymamrotał sennie.


End file.
